


Behind the Scenes

by CasualCazz



Series: Camera Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bara Red, Cowgirl Position, Ecto-Boobs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Molestation, Prostitution, Red being the protective bara he is, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Harassment, Size Difference, Squirting, Titfuck, Underfell Sans (Undertale), cam whore, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Sans's newfound fame as a camwhore has some perks, but it's not all that easy. Cornered and sexually harassed in public, there is only one person who could help him recover.





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the "Camera" series! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924303)  
> [Part 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328081)
> 
>  
> 
> It's not necessary, but it is recommended that new readers should read the other two chapters before continuing.
> 
>  
> 
> Be warned! The first part of this fic does contain descriptions of sexual harassment and molestation. To skip that, just scroll to the border and dive straight into the smut.

Sans happily perched on the barstool, swinging his legs as he sipped on the special milkshake Grillby blended for him.  A milkshake, _sans_ milk, with extra ketchup. If anything, it was basically a tomato puree. He and the bartender were catching up as old friends, talking about their family and business. Neither of them mentioned Sans’s job though, despite the skeleton being open about it. He wouldn’t introduce himself as a sex worker, but if it ever came up in conversation, he wouldn’t deny that he took dick for a living. Being only a Wednesday night, the bar was quite empty, with only another party occupying a booth towards the entrance. Sans paid them no mind as he enjoyed his drink and the beautiful day outside. Another person entered the bar, which the skeleton recognized as one Fuku Fire, Grillby’s employee of the month. She casually takes over her boss’s shift, allowing him to take the rest of the day off. He waved goodbye to Sans and wished him a good day while Fuku organized the bar.

 

As he finished up the last of his milkshake, Sans made mental to-do list in his head to plan out his day. He was supposed to wait here until Red picked him up, then they were going to buy some supplies at the sex store before heading to his place. His… something recently purchased a new camera and he wanted to test it out before their regular Saturday night livestream. Since their first show together, their views had tripled, and so did the numbers in Sans’s bank account. He no longer had to worry about Papyrus, and now he had extra money to splurge on himself too. Life was good.

His thoughts drifted off to Red and a batch of mixed feelings swirled in his stomach. He knew that they said “I love you” to each other a couple months ago, but neither of them had said it since. Sans was slowly coming back from a sub drop at the time and wasn’t in the right mind when he said it, but he knew that his feelings were real. He couldn’t stop doubting Red’s words, however. Did he just say it back out of pity? To please him? Did he really mean it? On top of that, neither of them had actually defined the relationship either. Sure, they started off as employer and employee, but it had grown so much more than that. Coworkers or friends seemed too little, and boyfriend just didn’t feel right either.

 

He sighed and repressed his feelings down as he always did. Sans was confused about a lot of things, but he’s certain that life is good right now, and he didn’t want to accidentally ruin it. He pushed the empty glass away from him, satisfied with his meal. The bar stool creaked against the wood as he stood up and headed toward the door.

 

“Hey, you need to pay for this!” Fuku called after him.

 

Sans just winks with a big grin, “Put it on my tab,”

 

As he was just about to leave, the customer at the booth sidestepped him and blocked his way. The monster before him was a burly bear monster, with deep scars running down his muscular arms, and a cocky mean grin staring down at the skeleton. Sans took a step back out of shock.

 

“Excuse me,” he squeaked meekly.

 

“Heya,” the bear’s voice rolled slowly as his friends giggled, “Noticed that you’re all by yourself. Come sit with me and my friends. We’ll keep you company,”

 

“No, thanks, I was just leaving,” Sans shrank and tried to scurry past him.

 

“I don’t think so,” the monster roughly pushed him onto the hard floor and towered darkly above him, “I’ve seen you on those livestreams. You should give us a free demo,”

 

“SHOW US YOUR TIIIIIITTTS,” one of the bear monster’s friends hollered.

 

Sans whimpered and Fuku immediately rushed to the phone to call for help, but before she could even reach it, one of the other bear monsters dashed toward the counter and slammed her wrist on the surface.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid, sweetie, or you’re next,” he growled.

 

Fuku glanced over at Sans with fear and desperation in her eyes, but the little skeleton was paralyzed as his harasser pulled him up and restrained him against his large body. His paws prodded his chest, searching for any bit of flesh, but Sans refused to summon any. He could feel the bear’s large erection pressing against his spine, as he struggled to escape.

 

“Stop! Please!” Sans shook his head furiously, “I don’t want this!”

 

“Awh come on. We’re just having a little fun,” the monster pulled down the skeleton shorts and reached for his pelvis.

 

Sans shrieked as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

Suddenly, the bear monster lurched forward with an excruciating yelp and fell on his knees. A red bone was buried in his back, with blood pooling out like a waterfall. Red stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he animalisticly snarled, and his crimson magic flaring in his right eye.

 

“Don’t fucking dare touch my partner ever again,” Red roared and instantly threw an array of bones at the bear’s friends once they tried to get up.

 

_Partner._

 

Before Sans could even register Fuku calling the police or the monster crying for mercy, Red grabbed his arm and rushed him home. Everything moved past him in a blur, but the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the bed, with Red kneeling in front of him.

 

The bara gently placed his hand on Sans’s knee, “Sans? Are you okay?”

 

His head rang with a high-pitched whine, so he buried himself in his hands. Already, his recent memories began to slip away from his grasp, but the feelings never left, leaving him confused and overwhelmed. A weight laid on his skull and his bones twitched in pain from Red’s simple touch.

 

“Space,” Sans barely whispered.

 

Red blinked.

 

“Space,” he repeated himself, but louder this time.

 

Red frowned, but he didn’t object, “Okay. I’ll be out in the living room. Let me know if ya need anything,”

 

Sans nodded, and the bara quietly shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Red slumped on his couch and released the tension in his muscles. His mind couldn’t stop replaying the scene over and over in white angry flashes. Sans, terrified and restrained. So innocent. So helpless. He kicked himself for not being able to get there on time to save him. Red clenched his fists as he reminded himself to hunt those monsters down and finish the job later. He could’ve done it right then and there, but he didn’t want to traumatize the little one any further.

 

Eyeing the package on the coffee table, Red tore it open and caressed the box carefully. He didn’t want to damage the new camera inside, but somehow, he found the smooth surface calming. He unboxed the product, tossing the Styrofoam protection off in the corner, and turned pressed the power button. Red was rather proud of his new toy, a Canon camcorder with hyperfocus lens that could even capture the smallest cracks in his bones in the heat of action. He found that his female audience would go wild over his scars. Sure, he was put off by the fact that they would fawn over relics of his trauma, but if he could monetize it, then why not.

 

The red light turned on, indicating to him that it was recording, and Red continue to mess around it with it some more. He was excited to use this on the live stream with that weekend, but it seems that he’d have to postpone it until Sans was ready. Red pouted at the loss of revenue, but he figured that he could get a part-time job or something until Sans was back on his feet again.

The bedroom door creaked, and he carefully set the camera down on the coffee table and turned around. Sans skipped down the hallway, completely naked, and before Red could even say anything, the small skeleton sprung on the couch, pinning the bara’s legs down.

 

“Hey Red,” Sans purred seductively.

 

“Uh, heya, kiddo,” Red tilted his head and furrowed his bone brows, “Are you o-“

 

“Sh sh sh,” Sans pressed his forefinger against the bara’s mouth, “I’m fine,”

 

The small skeleton leaned in for a kiss, forcefully holding Red in place. The bara kissed back, and wrapped his hands around his partner’s hip, but quickly broke it off, once he realized what he was doing.

 

“Stop, wait. What are you doing?”

 

“I want to say thank you,” he held Red’s chin up and licked his mouth, “For coming to my rescue.”

 

“You don’t need to. Yer safe and that’s all that matters,” he pushed his hand away.

 

Sans sunk off the couch and onto his knees, summoning a hefty set of ecto boobs with dark perky nipples. He laid his head against his lover’s lap and glanced up at him with adoring round eyes, “I want to show you my appreciation,”

 

Red pushed Sans’s forehead away with the palm of his hand, and shook his head, “Sans, I can’t. I don’t want to hurt ya this way.”

 

“Red,” the small skeleton sighed, “I need this. I want this. Please.”

 

The bara hesitated.

 

Sans widened this eye sockets in realization from what he did and backed off immediately, his body shaking and his voice trembling on the verge of tears.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be like them,” his voice cracked, “I understand if you don’t want to do anything right now. This isn’t right,”

 

“No, no, kid, shh, look at me. Look at me,” he cupped his face, and stroked his cheek with his thumb, “I’m fine with having sex. I’m just worried that you want to for the wrong reasons.”

 

Sans leaned into his hand, “Thank you. But I need this. I want to thank you,”

 

Red thought for a moment and nodded. Whatever he needed to do.

 

Sans wiped away his tears and undid Red’s pants. The crimson cock limped weakly in his hand, but a few quick and expert strokes brought it back to life. The bara hissed contently at the pleasure, excited to see what the little skeleton had in store for him. Despite the day’s events, Sans never took charge like this. Straightening out his back, he pressed his chest on Red’s lap, completely engulfing his dick with his soft marshmallow cushions. The bara skeleton hummed as he pinched a nipple and gave the other one a tug, earning him a small shudder from his partner. Sans merely giggled and stick his tongue out. Cute.

 

Precum dribbled and slid down the smooth mounds and spilled onto Red’s lap. Sans didn’t care though. He simply cleaned it away with his tongue, never breaking eye contact. Another jolt shot down to his dick at thought of spraying his seed all over Sans’s face. As his warm chest rubbed him up and down, Red’s bones trembled, but his lover took his darn sweet time. He refused to use his mouth and focused solely on pleasing with his breasts, it’s shlick glide fapped against the flesh. Red groaned as the tightness wound up inside him. He was balancing on a tightrope, where the pleasure felt _so good,_ but it wasn’t enough to push him over. He could barely stand the teasing, now that the roles were reversed. His cock ached for release, but Sans wasn’t done with him just yet.

 

“You’re very impatient, Master,” the small skeleton smirked.

 

“I’m not usually kept waiting,” Red chuckled.

 

“I guess I’ll fix that then,” Sans motioned his lover to lie down and rest his head on the cushioned pillow.

 

Once he was comfortable, the small skeleton hopped on top, right below Red’s great length and grinded his clit at his base. Red marveled at Sans’s stocky build, just like his, but the small one moved with utter grace and eroticism, that his heart leaped at the gentle force in his life. His juices flowed freely on the bara’s leg, and his cock twitched as it prodded at his lover’s entrance. Sans carefully lowered himself on the erect rod, gasping and breathing heavily as its girth stretched him out. He gripped the couch cushion tightly and moaned as it entered deep inside. Red clenched his jaw and growled as he held himself back from snapping his hips and fucking the little one raw right then and there.

 

“F-Fuck,” Sans cursed as he began moving his hips.

 

After burying himself deep, he slid on the cock effortlessly, whimpering hotly like a bitch in heat. His cunt squeezed Red firmly, milking him of everything he’s got. Shocks of ecstasy coursed through his body, sweat dripping down his downs as he called Sans’s name. Sans paid no attention to him and sang as the head pounded his most sensitive spot. His voice pitched and rang loudly throughout the house, which only pushed Red closer and closer to the edge. His large tits bounced wildly along with his movements, hypnotically drawing his lover closer and closer. As it started slapping hard against his bones, Sans groped one boob in his hand, and squeezed it tightly, running a thumb over his sensitive nipples. His cries were getting louder, and overwhelmed and overstimulated, Sans fell forward, giving Red full access to the juicy mounds. He takes a hard nipple inside his mouth and sucked feverishly. His lover’s hips never stopped, but his pace increased as his voice grew louder and louder. Sans clutched Red’s shoulders, whining and praising him even more. Soon, Red’s dick expanded, and the two of them exploded past their limit. Hot cum flooded into Sans’s womb, drenching him of his seed, while Sans arched his back and squirted powerfully on Red’s dick, never holding back. His voice cracked as he screamed, but soon after, the small skeleton collapsed on his partner’s chest, panting and heaving.

 

Red took a moment to collect himself and wait for the stars to dissipate from his vision. He glanced down at the tired skeleton on top of him, and adoringly wrapped his arms around him, planting a small kiss on his skull.

 

“How are ya doing, kiddo?”

 

“Good. Really good,”

 

Red chuckled and stroked his head.

 

“Are you feeling any better?”

 

Sans smiled and nodded, a warm blue blush spreading across his face. He buried himself in the crook of Red’s neck, and he happily held him tighter.

 

“It’s a start,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/casualbones)!


End file.
